The Delinquent Girl and The Coward Boy
by Mad-Darling
Summary: "Dan kau, bocah, jangan berpikir untuk berbicara padaku. Jangan sekalipun," katanya lagi kepada anak sebangkunya, terselip nada mengancam pada dua kata terakhir. "E-eh? Maaf.." balas anak itu, menundukkan kepalanya. Pamela mengangkat alis, terlihat bingung sesaat. Ia kemudian menyeringai. "Ini pasti akan menjadi menyenangkan," pikirnya. [Original Story]


Rei : Test, test. …Ehem. YO YO YO REI DISINI YO! ZETSUBOU WA SAIKYOOOOOOOOOOOU!

Yak. Testing selesai. Hai! Gue membawakan fic gaje nan apalah, dengan OC story. Yuk ah capcus

* * *

The Delinquent Girl and The Coward Boy

* * *

Warning : typo bertebaran, gaje, tambahin sendiri

Rated : T

Tohru Izuki/Pamela Ashewood

©Akai-Headphone

* * *

Don't like, don't read! And also, RnR guys?

* * *

"Yo! Hei, Pamela!" panggil seseorang, suaranya tampak seperti seorang perempuan. "Hm?" sosok yang dipanggil pun berhenti berjalan. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, dan melihat ke arah suara. "Ah, Alice. Ada apa?" tanya gadis yang dipanggil Pamela tadi. Ia kembali berjalan, dengan gadis yang bernama Alice di sampingnya. "Hei, kau dengar? Katanya aka nada murid baru!" pekik Alice senang. "Hmph. Oh ya? Akan ada mangsa baru rupanya. Jadi, siapa murid baru itu? Apakah laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Pamela lagi, sebuah seringai terlukis di wajahnya. Alice pun mendengus. "Entahlah. Mana ku tahu," jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Heh, kalau begitu akan kita lihat nanti," balas Pamela, masih menyeringai. "Oh, ya sudah. Kedengaran seperti suara bel, eh? Ayo kita masuk ke kelas," ajak Alice, dan ia pun mulai berjalan menuju kelas. Pamela pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sesampainya di kelas, mereka berdua pun berjalan ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Pamela menaruh tasnya di atas mejanya sendiri. Gadis bersurai pirang-kecokelatan itu pun duduk, dan menunggu hal yang paling dinantikannya. Dagunya pun ditopang oleh tangan kanannya, dan ia melihat ke arah pintu dengan malas. Setelah beberapa lama, ia melihat sesosok pria yang kira-kira tidak lebih tinggi darinya masuk ke kelas, tentu saja dengan wali kelas gadis itu. Ia pun menaruh tangannya kembali ke meja dan melihat pria itu dengan bingung, sebab menurutnya pria itu aneh. Rambutnya agak berantakan, dan berwarna cokelat tua. Warna kedua iris matanya cokelat samar-samar, dan bocah itu memakai sebuah kacamata ber-frame hitam. "Tidak berasal dari sini?" pikirnya, melihat ke arah anak laki-laki itu. Gadis itu bisa mendengar bisikan-bisikan yang berasal dari beberapa murid perempuan yang berada di kelasnya, dan ia merasa sedikit gusar. "Berisik sekali," pikirnya.

"Diam! Semuanya, diam!" kata Ms. Valenti, wali kelas 2-C, kelas Pamela. "Silahkan anak muda, perkenalkan dirimu," kata wanita itu lagi, dan memandang ke arah laki-laki yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas. "Um.. Namaku adalah Tohru Izuki, dan aku berasal dari Jepang. Jadi.. etto.. salam kenal semuanya," kata anak itu, yang kemudian membungkukkan badannya. "Heh, untuk bocah yang berasal dari Jepang, bahasanya tidak terlalu buruk," pikir Pamela lagi, dan secara tidak sadar, seulas senyum tipis terlukis di wajahnya. "Oke, jadi, hm.. Hibiki, kan? Kau bisa duduk di sebelah sana, di samping Ashewood," kata Ms. Valenti, sambil menunjuk ke arah kursi kosong di sebelah gadis bersurai pirang kecoklatan itu. Pamela melongo. "Hah?! Oh, dia pasti sudah gila!" pikirnya sembari memegangi jidatnya. "Apa? Hei, apakah ia akan aman? Maksudku, itu Pamela! Pa-me-la!" dan gadis bernama Pamela yang mendengar perkataan murid tadi langsung kesal setengah mati. "Memangnya aku monster, apa? Awas saja kau nanti. Berkata begitu lagi, akan kubunuh kau," gumamnya, dan menatap tajam anak yang berbisik tadi.

"Um.. maaf, tapi bisakah kau minggir sebentar?" kata laki-laki yang berdiri di dekatnya, suaranya terdengar takut. Secara otomatis, Pamela pun menatap tajam ke arahnya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, gadis itu pun berdiri sebentar, dan membiarkan anak itu berjalan melewati tempat duduknya. Bisikan-bisikan pun terdengar lagi. "Dasar keparat, bisakah kalian semua diam sebentar?" kata Pamela dengan suara berat, dan ia sengaja mengecilkan suaranya agar tidak terdengar oleh siapapun. Ia kembali duduk, dan tangannya kembali menopang dagunya. "Dan kau, bocah, jangan berpikir untuk berbicara padaku. _Jangan sekalipun_," katanya lagi kepada anak sebangkunya, terselip nada mengancam pada dua kata terakhir. "E-eh? Maaf.." balas anak itu, menundukkan kepalanya. Pamela mengangkat alis, terlihat bingung sesaat. Ia kemudian menyeringai. "Ini pasti akan menjadi menyenangkan," pikirnya.

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua anak berhamburan keluar, dan yang tersisa di kelas itu hanya Pamela, Izuki, dan Alice. Alice mendekati Pamela, dan memegang tepi mejanya. "Jadi, Pamela, apa yang akan kau lakukan kepada anak ini?" tanyanya, dan menunjuk ke anak laki-laki yang duduk di sebelah temannya dengan ibu jarinya. "Entahlah. Aku masih berpikir," kata Pamela malas. Ia bersandar di kursinya, melipat kedua tangannya. "Hei, anak baru!" panggil gadis itu setelah beberapa saat. Izuki yang tengah asyik menggambar, dikejutkan dengan panggilan Pamela. "E-eh?! Y-ya? Um.. Ada apa?" katanya, dan karena terkejut, ia menjatuhkan bukunya. Alice dengan sigap mengambil bukunya, dan membukanya. "J-jangan! Um.." tangan Izuki hendak mengambil buku itu, tetapi Alice mengangkat bukunya lebih tinggi. "Ups! Tidak kena! Ahaha!" Alice pun menyeringai. Ia membalikkan badannya, dan mulai berjalan menjauh dari Pamela dan Izuki. Ia masih memegang buku Izuki. "Nah, mari kulihat apa yang digambar di sini," katanya dengan nada sok elegan. Kemudian, ia membuka buku itu halaman demi halaman.

"Oh, astaga," kata Alice tiba-tiba. Tangannya berhenti ketika melihat salah satu gambar anak laki-laki itu. "Hei, Pamela. Ia menggambarmu!" katanya lagi, sembari melihat ke arah gadis bersurai pirang-kecoklatan itu. "Hah? Apa kau bilang? Sini, sini. Aku mau lihat," kata Pamela. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan mendekati Alice. "Pft—ahahahahahaha!" "Oi! Kenapa kau tertawa? Tidak ada yang lucu disini," kata Alice heran. Gadis di sebelahnya masih tertawa, dan kadang-kadang melirik ke arah Izuki. Setelah beberapa lama, tawanya berhenti, dan ia pun mengambil nafas beberapa kali. Ia melirik ke arah anak itu sekali lagi. Walaupun tidak terlalu jelas, namun ia bisa melihat wajah anak itu memerah.

Pamela pun mendekati anak laki-laki itu. Ia terdengar mengucapkan kata "gomen, gomen, gomen," berulang-ulang. Pamela tidak tahu apa yang anak itu bicarakan, karena ia sendiri bukanlah orang Jepang. "Hei," tidak ada respons. Masih kata "gomen" yang diucapkan berulang-ulang. Pamela pun menjadi tidak sabar. "Hei!" panggil Pamela dengan suara keras. Spontan, Izuki pun terkejut. "Hyaa! Pamela-san gomennasai!" ucapnya dengan takut. Ia tak berani melihat gadis yang ada di hadapannya, walaupun wajahnya sudah tidak ditutupi. Sementara itu, Pamela hanya bisa diam, menatap laki-laki itu datar. "Jangan memakai bahasa alien bisa tidak, sih? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Apa jangan-jangan itu adalah mantra untuk membunuhku?" kata Pamela. Izuki masih terdiam, dan wajahnya masih semerah tadi. "Hentikan, kawan. Kau membuatku takut," kata gadis itu lagi dengan sedikit nada usil. Alice pun berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. "Kau belum melakukan apa-apa padanya? Whoa, itu bukan Pamela yang ku kenal selama ini. Biasanya kau 'kan tidak ada ampun, kalau sudah begini akan kau tampar atau semacamnya. Heh, kau _suka_ dengannya?" tanya Alice, yang kemudian langsung menahan tawanya saat ia selesai mengatakan hal itu. "Apa? Kau bilang aku _suka_ dengan_nya_?! Maafkan aku, sayang, _tidak akan_. Mana mungkin aku menyukai anak laki-laki asing yang sifatnya penakut setengah mati dan lemah seperti dia?" jawab gadis yang lain dengan mantap.

Pamela berbalik dan kembali melihat ke arah Izuki. Ia tersenyum sekilas, dan mulai membuka mulutnya. "Pamela." "Eh? Maaf, aku tidak mengerti.." gadis itu mengangkat alis, lalu menghela napas. "Namaku Pamela, bodoh. Lengkapnya Pamela Ashewood. Dan gadis manis di sampingku ini bernama–" "sssh, biarkan aku memperkenalkan diriku, Nona. Namaku Alice Marseillaise." potong gadis itu. Pamela berkacak pinggang, melihat ke arah Alice, dan membuka mulutnya lagi. "Bisa tidak kau menghargai orang lain? Sudah bagus aku _masih_ mau memperkenalkanmu pada anak bawang ini, kau tahu?" "Heh, maaf, tuan putri," "_Jangan_ memanggilku _tuan putri_. _Sekali lagi, jangan_. Kau mengerti?" berkat perkataan Pamela tadi, Alice pun semakin menjadi-jadi. Pamela pun memotong ejekan temannya, dan memberi kesempatan anak laki-laki di depan mereka untuk berbicara. Saat Izuki hendak berbicara, ucapannya terpotong oleh Pamela. "Namamu Tohru Izuki, ya, ya, kami tahu. Kau berkata demikian tadi pagi," Alice hanya bisa menghela napas karena kelakuan gadis itu, dan Izuki tersenyum tipis. "Whoa. Hei, hei, ia tersenyum! Anak ini _tersenyum_!" kata Pamela dengan nada terkejut yang dibuat-buat. "Salam kenal, eh?" katanya lagi, sambil menepuk pundak Izuki.

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

A/N : Wahahahahahahah akkhirnya selesai juga. Ide cukup lancar yay! O v O)9 sekali lagi, review sangat dihargai, supaya bisa makin bagus kedepannya. Dan ini ceritanya mau dibuat oneshot, cuma karena kepanjangan gajadi deh. Ahaha /ditabok/ arigatou yang udah mau baca! Dengan ini, gue undur diri (?).


End file.
